


Memories in Manchester

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Comfort, Cuddling, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, England - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Manchester, Memories, Nostalgia, POV Dan Howell, POV Phil Lester, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan and Phil feel nostalgic while in Manchester for tour and recall their earliest memories of one another, including their first kiss.





	Memories in Manchester

Phil

Dan's a talker. It is just who he is, who he's always been. He doesn't just like to talk; he  _needs_  to talk.

I love this about him. Nothing has ever gone left unsaid with him, even in the beginning. I always know exactly what he is thinking and feeling.

When he talks, it’s like his brain has been turned inside out, and I love it. For us, this is a level of intimacy; it's foreplay if you will. He lets me see everything.

I don't always understand everything that he says, and we don't always agree, but you better believe that I love and appreciate every single word, every hand gesture, and every facial expression.

What he doesn't say is just as important as what he does say. 

Dan can be very quiet and reflective. Tonight, for example, he’s got his head in my lap. We have been sitting silently for almost an hour. The tv is on, but it is merely background noise.

I love this. I love the weight of his head, the softness of the position. He is a grown man, but like this, he seems so small. Just as a child would find comfort in his mother's lap, Dan finds comfort in mine.

His body is completely relaxed, and now so is mine. He may be facing away from me, but I know the look on his face. His brown eyes are open but relaxed, and he is fixated on some tiny detail. He blinks softly and occasionally rests his eyes for a moment longer. The muscles in his face are completely relaxed, and his cheeks and jaw have slackened. His lips curl at the very corners from time to time as he recalls moments from tonight's show in Manchester.

My fingers are in his hair, playing with his soft curls.He loves the feeling; it brings him such comfort. There are times when this is quite sexual, but this is not one of them. This is me loving my partner, and me finding comfort and peace in the most perfect place.

Dan

Phil's lap is warm and familiar. My head fits perfectly in the cross of his thighs. We have been a lot of places in the UK already **,** but his lap, is, by far, my favorite place.

The tv is on, but I am neither watching nor listening **.** It is simply here, providing a gentlehum in the background. The only sound that really matters is the sound of Phil's fingers against my scalp. He is playing with my curls again, wrapping bits around his fingers, stroking them with his thumb, and releasing them. Every now and then he strokes my scalp and it sends shivers down my spine. It tickles, but more than that, it comforts me.

I know that he loves me. His touches are so lovely, so perfect. If I close my eyes, we are home in our own bed.

We are in Manchester now, where everything began. I gaze into the center of the black and white photograph that hangs on the wall of our room and recall bits of our show: the way Phil giggled when he tripped over the set piece, the roar of the audience when I gave away a domestic tidbit about Phil, and the exhilaration of our dramatic entrance.

I smile lazily and sigh contently. Phil rubs my back with his free hand, and I feel his legs relax. I don'tneed to see his face to know that he is smiling too. He has a way of grinning inward that makes my heart flutter; he does it with his eyes.

I can't think of anywhere I would rather bethan right here with my head in Phil's lap. We will do this in Ireland, in Poland, and in America, and when the tour is over, we will do this at home, on our sofa, and in our bed.

It feels really good to lay here like this. There is nothing to be said, and nothing to be done. I slide my right hand up along the white sheet that separates us; I want it gone.

Phil

Sometimes I think about how Dan will look wearing a wedding band. I stare at his hand now, his long fingers spread over my thigh. I can't wait to see that titanium stripe across his finger, the one that shows the world that I have chosen him, and he has chosen me.

Iknow that Dan thinks about it too. Sometimes he rubs his thumb over my ring finger, where my own band will be. One night he kissed me there when he thought I was asleep. I didn't want to startle him, so I remained still. It was so precious that I nearly cried.

There is nothing but a sheet between us, and I know that Dan wants to be closer; he has been tugging at it for several minutes.Frankly, it is adorable.

'Phil,' he says, 'do you really need this thing?' I giggle and pull it aside. Dan rubs his face against my skin and mumbles, ' _finally_.’

I wonder if he is also thinking about the years that we lived heretogether. Does he still feel butterflies in his belly when he thinks about how we met here? Is he also recalling the very exciting momentsleading up to our first kiss in this city?

'Dan?' I say softly, 'do you remember our first night in Manchester?' I loop a piece of his chestnut hair around my index finger.

'Of course I do.' He loves to talk about the early days. 'I was in so deep.' He laughs sweetly and kisses my bare thigh, just above the knee. I laugh with him.

'I loved you before I met you,' I admit. This is nothing new to Dan. He noticed everything then, just as he does now. In a way, this really took the pressure off of me. 'But I suppose that was obvious.'

Dan rolls over to face me, his other cheek now resting on my leg. 'It was, and thank God for that. You were so playful and flirty. I didn't even hesitate to kiss you up there.' He is lifting himself now, crawling toward me with an adorable grin. I smile as he settles on my lap, one leg folded up on either side of mine.

'I loved that you kissed me. My heart was pounding. I always thought it would have been me to make the first move, but I was so nervous. You did what I couldn't.'I curl my fingers around his wrists, and he leans in closely.

'I wanted to kiss you for so long. I couldn't believe it was happening. And it was so romantic, like something out of a film. It felt right.' Dan kissed he corner of my mouth. It was sweet and lovely; Dan has so many different kisses.

'It was perfect. You looked so beautiful up there,' I whisper. He is tipping his head to the side, and I know he wants to relive that moment as much I do.

He closes his eyes and kisses me just as he did that night. His hands are on my shoulders, and mine are around his waist. Nothing had changed but the passage of time. We are standing still, but nothing else has changed. Every kiss is this good. Every kiss is special and important. We are never quick or sloppy.

First kisses can be so awkward. Ours was not. It was thrilling and highlyanticipated by both of us, but most certainly not awkward.

I didn't see fireworks or hear wedding bells. I didn't immediately forget the sensation or regret my response. I felt tingles that started in my core and radiated outward in every direction. I knew that Dan felt it too by the way he squeaked in surprise.

There was never any doubt that it would be good. It was never a matter of  _if_ , but  _when_. We both knew it would happen the moment Dan booked his train tickets. The excitement was almost too much to bear.

Dan

'It was perfect. You looked so beautiful up there,' he whispers. I want nothing more than to relive that pivotal moment in our relationship. I close my eyes and kiss him, just as I did that night in the air. It still feels that exciting to press our lips together.

I will never forget the way that he kissed me back. He wanted it as badly as I, though he was impossibly nervous. I thought it was adorable that he nipped and teased out of excitement. His body language told me that he wanted me to take control, that he  _needed_  me to take it.It was our first of many unspoken agreements.

Kissing Phil now, in this Manchester hotel room, is no less exciting than it was then. I still feel that flutter in my tummy and that lift in my chest. When we kiss, I am eighteen years old and 250 feet in the air.

What I feel now is more intense. It is more than the thrill of sexual and emotional attraction. It is more than physical contact with the person with whom you have fallen in love. It is knowing that our lips will never touch another, and that this is home for the rest of our days.


End file.
